


holding onto you for dear life

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: moment by moment [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Microfic, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak has a nightmare. Even cuddles him. Microfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt: Hi! Could you write a fic about Isak having a nightmare (maybe involving Even leaving?) and Even comforting him? Sad!Isak and Protective!Even is my weak point 
> 
> Title from Sink Or Swim by Lewis Watson

Even opens his eyes lazily, not quite sure what woke him from such a deep sleep. Isak’s voice breaks the silence.

“Ev,” he almost whimpers, and as Even’s eyes adjust to dim light he can see that though Isak is clearly upset, he’s still asleep. His breathing is uneven, and his eyebrows are furrowed tightly. Gently, Even puts a hand on his cheek, moving his thumb slowly over the hot skin. Isak flinches, but doesn’t wake up.

When they’d fallen asleep only a few hours ago, Isak’s fever seemed to be under control, but now it’s pretty clear he’s burning up again. Even curses under his breath, then whispers his boyfriend’s name to no response.

Isak had enough trouble sleeping as it was, it just seemed unfair for the universe to add bad dreams too. Exhaustion combined with illness was recipe for disaster, Even knew, and he just hoped that after this was over his boyfriend would be able to get back to sleep quickly. 

“No!” he lets out a strangled cry and chokes on on a sob, chest heaving. Even shakes him softly, moving his hand through the sweat damp hair.

“Hey, babe, c’mon. Wake up, you’re ok.” Even’s trying to keep his voice calm and quiet, and finally, Isak’s eyes fly open, his expression panicked. His gaze darts around frantically before landing on Even, and a few tears spill down his cheeks.

“Fuck,” he says on a breath, and Even presses his lips to his forehead.

“It’s just your temp, it’s alright,” he says, while Isak attempts to catch his breath. Even should’ve anticipated that this was going to happen. It almost always does when Isak runs a high fever. At least Even knows how to handle it. “Deep breath. It’s ok.”

“Did I wake you up?” he mumbles, and Even shakes his head, kissing his hot cheek. Isak sighs, trying to force his pounding heart to slow down. He takes a few broken, hitching breaths. “Christ.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Isak hesitates before nodding wearily, eyes half lidded. 

“You died.” The words catch in his throat, like saying it out loud makes it real. Tears well in his eyes again, and Even wraps his arms around his trembling shoulders. The heat makes Even worried, but he doesn’t want to leave Isak alone to go get the fever reducer. “I was trying to save you but I couldn’t.” His voice breaks again, and Even hushes him.

“I’m right here. I’ve got you.” Isak tucks his head into the crook of Even’s neck, pressing his body against the older boy’s. He’s shivering hard, fever raging. “I’m right here.”

He lets out a sleepy huff in response, curling weak fingers around Even’s t-shirt.

“Go back to sleep, alright?” he asks, and feels Isak nod minutely. He’s given up any hope he had of getting out of bed, knowing he’ll have to wait until morning to do anything involving medication. So, he resigns himself to battling Isak’s nightmares with him for the rest of the night.

“I was so scared I was alone,” the younger boy whispers, tearful, and Even holds him tighter.

“You’re not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Posted previously on Tumblr.


End file.
